buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack the Ripper
Even amongst the awakened community,' Jack the Ripper' is one of the most terrifying of historic mysteries. Few, if any, know the truth of the matter. Murders that are connected to this enigmatic monstrosity can be traced back at least to 1115 CE, though likely trail even deeper into history. Notable killing sprees also occurred in 1763 CE and 1798 CE. There are many theories as to the identity of the killer, and even more theories have come to light since the most infamous of Ripper Murders in 1888 CE. In truth, the murders are caused not by a person but by a powerful artifact similar in nature to the Witchblade. The Ripper's Blade, as it is sometimes called, is a vampiric weapon that grants power to its wielder -- who, like the Witchblade, it selects based solely on sensing their internalized rage. It changes its wielder much more frequently than the Witchblade, choosing to do so whenever it may be discovered or stopped. The Blade's corruptive influence is far-reaching, and it has been known to create Rippers without ever touching them. It is also known that one such murderer -- with a penchant for killing Wesen prostitutes in particular -- carried on as a spirit and possessed various entities throughout history to enact ghastly crimes. In 1888 CE, the murders committed by the wielder -- or perhaps wielders -- of the Ripper's Blade began to receive a great deal of attention. The Order of the Dragon, believing the attacks to be the work of a particularly vicious vampire, manufactured a conspiracy to cover up the nature of the murders when they began. Unfortunately, this obscured the truth from others who were investigating. The Watchers' Council sent the Slayer Elizabeth Stride on the hunt for the killer, whom they also believed to be a vampire. She was killed by a vampire who was -- at the time -- wielding the Blade. The murder was witnessed and the Blade soon abandoned the vampire, who was later killed by another vampire who was also investigating the killing spree -- Inspector James Whitcomb. It is unknown by any if this vampire was the same who began the Whitechapel killing spree, though it is considered unlikely. It is known that some of the attacks were also carried out by an ogre who likely wielded the Blade for a time. Of all those investigating the crimes in London, Helena Wells and other agents of Warehouse 12 perhaps came the closest to actually figuring out the murders. They believed that the killer was using an artifact and tried to track down that artifact instead of simply the blade. They were unaware, however, that one of the wielders had somehow created an artifact called Jack the Ripper's Lantern. It was this item that allowed the Whitechapel murders to be so effective. Though they were unable to capture the killer, they did procure the Lantern. Theories about Jack the Ripper abounded for many years, as the mystery deepened. As the Blade's existence continued, other "copycat" murders occurred. In 1974 CE, INS reporter Carl Kolchak learned of similar murders happening in Chicago and began to investigate. His investigation led him to face off against a killer who Carl believed was immortal and practically invincible. While this Ripper may have been remarkably old, he was merely the latest to be corrupted by the Blade's influence. Source Jack the Ripper is derived from history and from the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, as well as Dracula, Warehouse 13, Kolchak: The Night Stalker, Grimm, Sleepy Hollow, and Special Unit 2. It should be noted that, in reality, Jack the Ripper had only five victims but in our crossover universe he likely had many many many more than that.Category:Historical Figures Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Kolchak Characters